


Heart's Desire

by LyraValor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Discord: Flarrowverse Shipyard, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Multi, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraValor/pseuds/LyraValor
Summary: Mick, Len and Barry all find the Mirror of Erised separately. And they all want kind of the same thing. Are they willing to get it?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Mick Rory, Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Heart's Desire

Len stumbled into a room that was mostly empty. There were a few desks piled in the corner and a giant mirror. He frowned and went to go to next room when his reflection caught his eyes. He walked closer to the mirror. In the mirror he was standing with Mick and Lisa, nothing new. But Barry was there with Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie, Eddie and Iris. Iris and Eddie were standing together, both of their Gryffindor uniforms. Caitlin in her Ravenclaw blue was standing with Ronnie in his Hufflepuff yellow. Cisco in his Ravenclaw blue was standing with Lisa in her Slytherin green. Mick was standing at Len’s right, holding him close and Barry was standing in Len’s arms, the man’s Hufflepuff yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. Len frowned and read the top of the mirror. “Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru on wohsi” He muttered. It didn’t make any sense. He looked at the image again and felt his heart ache. He would never have this. He left and continued his patrol.

Mick noticed something was up when he got back to the common room and just pulled his friend down to sit on the couch he had claimed. Len didn’t say anything, just kept quiet and mulled the image over in his head. Mick and Len had been partners for a long time. They worked together, spent time together. They were each other’s best friend and lover. Mick knew he liked Barry enjoyed the banter that they engaged in. Mick liked the perpetually late boy as well. One year younger and seemingly made of sunshine, Barry Allen was one of Mick and Len’s favourite people in the school. He was good at potions and Defence against the Dark Arts. Len himself favoured Charms and Potions. Mick excelled in Charms and Care of Magical Creatures, given that the pyro was just as into dangerous creatures as Hagrid was.

Len went to bed, mind still whirling with what he had seen. He knew he wanted to make his partnership with Mick a triad, but to add Barry’s group of friends, Cisco and Caitlin, Iris, Eddie and Ronnie. Well, that was something he hadn’t let himself think about. Len went to bed troubled and tired.

Mick found the mirror when he was wandering around bored. It wasn’t as full as Len’s had been, though he didn’t know that. It was him, Len and Barry sitting side by side, watching a fire. It wasn’t expansive or intricate, but then Mick had always been a simple sort of person. The mirror didn’t show him anything he didn’t already know so it didn’t bother him. He just thought it was a cool mirror and went on with his life.

Barry found the mirror because Iris told him about a room that was mostly empty that he could use to practice his charms. He had a problem where his animated items would be too fast and wind up vibrating until they fell apart. He was about to start when he saw the mirror. It showed him standing with his mom and dad, surrounded by his friends and Joe. Iris was standing with Eddie and he was holding hands with Len and Mick. He felt shocked but like he realized something he’s forgotten. He knew he’d gotten over Iris, but he hadn’t realized that he liked Len and Mick like that. He looked at the words and his mind quickly flipped the words. “I show not your face but your heart’s desire.” Barry whispered. “So, it won’t happen.” He closed his eyes and went to practice somewhere else.

Now all three boys pushed the mirror from their mind until one Saturday morning when the Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match took place. Barry and Len faced each other as seekers and Mick sat on his broom in front of the goal posts. Len and Barry stayed away from each other for most of the game until Barry spotted the snitch and dove after the gold ball. Len chased after Barry, on his tail until the Hufflepuff’s fingers closed around the game ender.

Barry landed and the team piled on top of him, Ronnie giving him a huge hug and his friends running over from the stands. He looked over towards Mick and Len who were standing together with an arm around the other. He suddenly wished that they were standing with him, celebrating. Barry felt his heart pang but was pulled off by Iris to the Room of Requirement for a party. Barry stayed for about an hour before he walked off, the Hufflepuffs and his friends from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor getting rowdier. Barry wandered until he was back at the room with the mirror. Barry debated going in but held off. Did he really want to go look at something he knew wasn’t real? He took his hand off the handle and took a breath before turning and walking straight into a wall of muscles.

“Easy there, doll. Don’t want you to get hurt.” Mick rumbled. Barry blushed and stammered an apology before trying to leave and nearly running into Len.

“What’s the rush Scarlet?” Len asked, the nickname rolling off his tongue easily. Barry had gotten died red and gold by the Weasley twins when he was a first year and it had lasted long enough for the nickname to appear and stick, at least with Len and Mick.

“I just… want to get out of here.” Barry said.

“Were you going to go into that room?” Mick asked.

Barry nodded. “I was but I decided against it. Why see something that isn’t real?” Barry muttered.

Len became interested at that. “What do you see Scarlet?”

“My parents and my friends.” Barry half lied.

Mick felt bad for the kid. Barry had lost his parents to Death Eaters. “I see me and Lenny and you sitting round a campfire.” Barry looked up in shock at that and Len raised an eyebrow. Mick had seen the mirror too?

“Mick, we should really talk more.” Len drawled. “Because I see you, Barry and I surrounded by my sister and his friends.”

Barry blushed. “I see you guys too.” Len smirked at that.

“Yeah? And how do you see us Scarlet?” He stepped closer so that Mick was at Barry’s back.

“Holding hands, dating.” Barry swallowed.

“Well, Lenny, would you look at that? Red here wants what we want. What should we do?” Mick rumbled.

“I don’t know. Maybe we should ask him to join our partnership. Each take him out on a date.” Len looked at Barry. “What do you think?” He asked.

“I’d like that.” Barry agreed.


End file.
